Forgotten Love
by Ma Junior
Summary: SetsunaVegeta. Can a bond be forgotten? -Discontinued-
1. Beginnings

Forgotten Love  
  
by: Ma Junior  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own either Dragon Ball Z or Sailor Moon  
  
Pairings: Setsuna/Vegeta, of coarse an AU.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************  
  
Gate of Time:  
  
Setsuna sat at her usual post, looking at the mortals in different dimensions. A shadowy figure appeared behind her. Setsuna, always on her guard turns around ready for a fight, but stops suddenly, to see an older vesion of herself looking back at her.  
  
"Mother" Setsuna said simply, and bowed.  
  
" Hello, my dear princess" Her mother said smiling softly, not to frighten her daughter.  
  
"What brings you to the time gates, mama" she said smiling, since she barely has any company and it gets quite loney.  
  
" Setsuna, you have been doing, what is supposed to be my job, and quite well, I should say. But when I see you, I see the longing and hope to be a mortal. There is no need to deny it. I came here to take my place here, for I already have had a mortal life and knows what it feels like. You will live a long life and know what it feels like to be in love" Her mother said with a gentle smile.  
  
"But mother I know what it feels like to be in love, Chibi Usa,Chibi Chibi, and you mother I love" she said very confused.  
  
" No, my child, not that kind of love" she said laughing softly. " To love another that will fill the loneiness in you heart, now my child, I wish you luck and may the gods be good to you. I will watch over you, my dear princess. Goodbye" she said and kissed her daughter.  
  
Then Setsuna vanished with out a goodbye.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************  
  
On Plant Vegeta:  
  
" PUSH THE BABY'S CROWNING" the doctor screamed franticly. Anderlya took in a deep breath and pushed with what little strength she had left. Then a piercing scream fillled the air.  
  
"Congradulations it's a baby girl" the doctor said, cleaning the baby and handing it to its mother. Angerlya smiled and took the baby. " I think I'll name you Setsuna" she said to the sleeping baby.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************  
  
(A/N: Angerlya is the Queen's personal advisor and best friend. So Setsuna and Angerlya have dinner most nights and are at the palace regularly. Saiyjin women are not so........fierce.)  
  
10 years later:  
  
"Setsuna" Anderlya called out, from the livingroom.  
  
"Yea mom" the 10 year old girl skipped in. Her mother smiled at her daughters happiness, it didn't bother her that she was discolored, a beautiful darkgreen, and did not have a father to train her, like all the other childern had.  
  
" Setsuna, dear, we are having dinner with King Vegeta, tonight." she said to the young girl.  
  
"Alright, I get to see Veggie-head again wait till I show him, what I learned from Uncle Bardock." the little girl practicly beamed.  
  
(A/N: yes yes- Setsuna is Bardock's niece and Goku's cousin- someone has to teach her how to fight!?!)  
  
" Now, now, calmed down and get dressed we have to leave shortly and after dinner you can show Prince Vegeta if he is not busy, understood?" her mother said firmly.  
  
"Okay!" she said and bounced out of the room.  
  
**************************************************************************** ************************************  
  
The duo entered the palace. The guard showed them to the dining room. When they entered the queen was already seated. Anderlya and Setsuna bowed silently.  
  
"Hello Anderlya" she stood up from her seat, "Hello Setsuna" she continued smiling warmly at the young girl.  
  
"Hello Queen" Setsuna said smiling.  
  
"Come sit" the Queen said as they were seated. Then Bardock and Radditz entered. They stood to welcome them, then sat again.  
  
"Hey Uncle Bardock" Setsuna said, sitting right across the table from him.  
  
"Yes Setsuna" Bardock said to his only neice. He acted like a father to his sisters daughter.  
  
"Is it alright, after dinner I show Vegeta-sama what you taught me with my sword" she question with hope fill her eyes.  
  
Setsuna had few friends because of her odd coloring, Prince Vegeta was one of her friends even though he may not think so she always told him how her day was and her opinion on things, she sparred with him and gave him a challenge once in awhile, she seemed to grow on him, sometimes he would tell her things that he would not tell anyone else and he trusted her.  
  
"Yes it is quite fine" Bardock said, smirking at her. She smiled and giggled then looked at her older cousin.  
  
"Am I getting better Radditz" she asked. Her cousin looked at her strangly and nodded. Then the door opened and everyone at the table stood and bowed. The King and the Prince entered and took thier seat. Setsuna nodded at the Prince who sat next to her. The Queen converstated with Anderlya, while the King converstated with Bardock. Vegeta said a few things to both Setsuna (who is his age) and Radditz who is a couple years older than himself.  
  
Dinner to little Setsuna went by slowly. After she smiled at Vegeta. " Vegeta-sama, do you have time for me to show you a new trick I learned." she asked eagerly.  
  
He cocked one eyebrow and smirked. " Yea, sure girl" he said as they rose and walked out of the dining room. Once out of the room, Setsuna giggle and dashed down the hall, Vegeta, rolled his eyes and walked after the carefree girl. Then his saiyjin hearing picked up on a scream, more like the girls scream. He perked up and ran down the hall.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^  
  
  
  
Well that was the first chapter! Please review I want to know if anyone is reading this at all so if you wanna flame than flame if ya like it then please review! Thanx!  
  
-Ma Junior 


	2. Uh Oh Trouble

Forgotten Love  
  
by Ma Junior  
  
Disclaimer: Do not own either Sailor Moon or DBZ  
  
Last Time: He cocked one eyebrow and smirked. "Yea sure girl " he said as they rose and walked out of the dining room. Once of the room, Setsuna giggled and dashed down the hall, Vegeta, rolled his eyes and walked after the carefree girl. Then his saiyjin hearing picked up on a scream, more like the girls scream. He perked up and ran down the hall.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************  
  
Vegeta ran down the hall with urgency, trying to follow Setsuna's continious screams. With a few more turns, Vegeta found one of his loyal guards ,Bardock, staring down at an overgrown lizard, Frieza, who is strangling the little life outta Setsuna, there was fear painted across her face. She just happen to come across the two at the wrong time.  
  
Vegeta noticed that the duo in a very hearted agruement; Vegeta, used his cunning and stayed out of sight of the two.  
  
" Frieza, leave her out of this." Bardock said throught clenched teeth, clearly upset.  
  
"Uhh, so this brat means something to you, well you know that it is very bad to have emotions and for a brat on top of that, tsk tsk." Freiza said mockingly, squeezing little Setsuna tighter.  
  
Vegeta staying out of sight, felt his anger raise. His energy level going with his anger.  
  
Changing the subject off the little girl he said," I know this little game you are playing with us, Saiyjins. You are playing with us, like little pawns".  
  
" Oh, tsk tsk, you misjudged me again." Freiza responded in an obviously sarcastic tone, which only  
  
angered the Saiyjin more. He appealed a little more pressure to the young girls neck which caused her to pass out.  
  
"Let her go now, your busniess is now with me." Bardock growled at the tyrant.  
  
"Alright" Freiza said dropping the body.  
  
Bardock watched the girls body crumple in a pile. He gritted his teeth, and drew in a deep breath.  
  
He got into a fighting stance, and watched as Freiza turned his back.  
  
"So sorry to disappoint you monkey, but I must be going." Freiza put on a cold smile. "You better help the girl. Hehehe......" he chuckled as he walked away.  
  
Once Freiza was out of sight and hearing range, Bardock bent down to draw the girl into his arms to find that she was already being carried away by the Saiyjin Prince. He jocked after the young prince, walking side by side with him.  
  
" You know Bardock, that it is very dangerous to speak that way to Freiza" the prince said with a side glance.  
  
" Yes I know my prince, but the girl is under my protection" Bardock said, with a rock hard face.  
  
The young child stirred in the princes arms, which caused both Saiyjins to stop and look down at the small girl. She open her eyes, only seeing fuzzy images.  
  
"Umm......no more running......umm.....you hit brick walls and hurt yourself" she moaned, struggling to get out of Vegeta's arms.  
  
"Stay still girl, your in one condition to walk and you would be a hazard to the people around you if I let you go" he said gruffly, and started his pace again.  
  
"Oh hey Veggie when did you join the party" she said weakly trying to lighten the tension around her.  
  
A grunt was the only reply coming from the Saiyjin prince as they reached the science wing.  
  
"Wait hey I forgot to show you my tecnique, that's not fair,hey" Setsuna whined as she relized where she was.  
  
"Quit Setsuna, you have a injury that you need taken care of " Bardock said hushing the child.  
  
"But..........alright, Vegeta-sama can we spar later, pul-ease" she begged with one of her cutest looks.  
  
"Humph" and a smirk was all she needed and took that for a 'yes'.  
  
"Yea!" she squealed, and jumped out of his hold, and swung her arms aroung him and kissed him on the cheek. Then skipped her way into the medical room.  
  
Bardock chuckled at the young princes look, which was cut off quickly by a glare. He bowed and walked after the girl. Vegeta scowled and stalked off to the training rooms.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****************************  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A/N: well that chapter is done, I'm thinking next time I am going to pick up 5 years later. But it can change who knows! Sorry it was not as long as I wanted it but it WILL HAVE TO DO!- I guess. Oh well, I will try to make the next one longer!  
  
Also, THANK YOU FOR THE PEOPLE THAT REVIEWED! Please review again so I know to continue. Oh well thanx for reading!  
  
Peace- Ma Junior 


	3. Brat?

Forgotten Love  
  
by Ma Junior  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own either dragon ball z or sailor moon, ect.  
  
A/N: thank you for all thoughs who reviewed! And yes this is picking up 5 YEARS LATER SO THE PLOT CAN START! ok ok well read on!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Backgroud info: Saijins usually do not take mate until 16. THIS IS ONLY IN MY STORY HOWEVER! and it is dishonarable to bond to ones mate! alright, onto the story!  
  
**********************************************************  
  
5 years later:   
  
It has been 10 long years since Bardock has seen his youngest son, Kakorott. He was sent off to a strange planet, Earth, to purge it. Bardock was still in mourning, because he did not want his son to be sent off to a distant world. The planet was supposed to be purged, but under his watchful eye he had noticed it was still there.  
  
BOOM!  
  
Bardock snapping out of his trance noticed his two pupils, joking of blowing up the surrounding trees aroung them. He turned his glare to the two laughing teenagers. He shook his head, how were the two, supposed to find mates in the next year?  
  
Taking his furstration out on the two he screamed," DID I TELL YOU TO BURN DOWN THOUGHS TREES? IF MY MEMORY SERVES ME RIGHT I TOLD YOU TWO TO BE SPARRING!", he boamed.  
  
The two looked down ashamed. " Um no but...." Setsuna said sheepisly.   
  
Bardock's expression softened, "Enough training for today, go home." he said with a smirk. The two looked releaved and few off.  
  
When the trio got there, Anderlya and Bardock's mate sat inside talking, excitingly.   
  
"Hey mom, what are you doing here?" Setsuna said trying to get in to what the two women were trying to talk about. The women smiled and started giggling again.  
  
"Umm...what's so funny?" Radditz said confused. The women calmed down.   
  
"Well it seems that we are having another 'brat'" Bardock's mate said with a serious face, hoping for a reaction from her mate.  
  
Bardock's eyebrow twiched with amusment, Radditz scowled, and Setsuna smiled.  
  
"Another one, why would you want another one like Radditz here?" Setsuna joked. Radditz scowled darkend and turned a glare to her. Bardock, who had said nothing, suddenly smirked.  
  
" Well congratulations, but Setsuna and I must leave" Anderlya said with a smile. The two said their goodbyes and left for home.  
  
"How was training today?" Anderlya said making converstation with her daughter.  
  
"It went well till Uncle Bardock spaced out." Setsuna explained. They dropped altitude as they reached thier house. A quite 'really' was her only reply.   
  
Once in the house, Anderlya went in the kitchen to start dinnner.   
  
"Mom would it be okay if I went out for alittle while after dinner?" Setsuna called from the living room.   
  
Anderlya sighed, for Setsuna has been leaving after dinner for months now and has been hiding her neck, which made her a little curious. "Alright" she said. And went back to making dinner, pushing all thoughts of her daughter out of her head.  
  
__________________________________________________________________________  
  
After dinnner:  
  
She let her mother know she was leaving and took off into the air. She looked for her destination and spotted it and lowered herself.  
  
Sitting down at the entrance of the cave, she scanned the area for anychi.  
  
"Looking for me" a rich voice said from behind her and two masculine arms circled her body.  
  
"Of course my prince",she said turning to her mate.  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N: HA HA finshed that chapter, took me long enough to think of a ending for the chapter! Well I tried to make it longer and well ya know making chapters longer is not my thing, but hey I tried, oh well!  
  
Thanks for all that reviewed again! Well if you could once again to tell me that people are reading that would be a help! Well thanx for reading!  
  
-Ma Junior 


	4. Mission

Forgotten Love  
  
by: Ma Junior  
  
A/N: Thank you for all that reviewed! Sorry it took long to put out but my muse was away and I was stranded. So on with the disclaimer than story! By the way sorry but there will not be any lemon, I do not write lemon or will even try. SORRY TO ALL THE LEMON READERS, but no lemon.  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own dragon ball,z,gt OR sailor moon any shape or form. Also i do not own The Calling's "Where ever you will go".  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
***************************************************  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Background info.: Vegeta and Setsuna are YES mates. But being 15 and having a mate is looked down upon (espacially on rolalty). So they have been keeping this secret from thier families. They meet every night in a secret cave, away from the city. The two families occasionaly have dinner together, as usasually. Bardock had a baby son and named the boy, Turles. Both Setsuna and Vegeta put on a 'front' to thier families claiming that they are just friends, nothing more. (ha ha how right they are!). But after turning 15 they saw each other in a different light, not just as a friend or a sparring partner. One day in a cave, after a long day sparring, they decided to act on thier emotions, sharing thier first kiss. Soon after thier first kiss, in that same cave one thing lead to another, then they bonded into one. Which now in present sate they are bonded mates, and promise the other that they would wait too tell thier family until they reached 16.   
  
____________________________________________________________  
  
At dinner in the Palace with Royal family, night before turning 16:  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
All families proceeded to the dinner table. There was comfortable silence between them all, until King Vegeta broke it, by saying, " So Vegeta, my son, you will be accepting a mate tommorw, have you givin it any thought?"  
  
Vegeta cast a wondering eye to Setsuna, but went unnoticed by everyone but the two.  
  
"Not that it is any of your concern, but no father I have not" he lied though his teeth. His father turned his gaze to the Sayjin no Ouji.  
  
" Yes boy it is my concern, who will take the thrown after me!" the Sayjin no Ou said dangerously calm.  
  
Everyone at the table tensed up immediatly gazing at the two, Vegeta was going to reply, but was cut off by the Queen, " Setsuna, have you given it any thought to who you would like to make with after you return?".  
  
"After I return?" Setsuna asked with a tone full with doubt and question.  
  
~ Vegeta?~ she said through thier bond, but was shortened by the Kings reply.  
  
" You, Setsuna, have been picked to go to earth to retrieve Kakorott and purge the planet." the king said boldly.  
  
There were gasps all around the table, but for many different reasons. Bardock was overjoyed to hear that someone was going to get his son for the mudball to a plant. Anderlya was shocked that her only daughter had to go on that mission and not a male to bring her brother's son back. Vegeta and Setsuna sat there stunned by what has just been brought down upon the two, if the King knew thier secret they would surly not send HIS mate to retreve the traitor.  
  
~ Vegeta~ Setsuna tried again through thier bond.  
  
~ Girl, reply to them they are giving you some awfully strange looks~ he replied with amusment.  
  
She put on a fake overjoyed smile and replied, " Thank you for this honor, I will do my best to fufill it".  
  
Vegeta could feel her dread and doubt. " Good, you leave tommorw" the king replied.  
  
Setsuna smiled and mentally sighed. ~Jeta , I don't want to go~ she said troubled.  
  
~Suna , the king just sealed what you have to do; it was not really a choice~ he told her as gently as possible as they finshed dinner.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After dinner:  
  
"Dear are you done packing?" Anderlya called up the stairs. Setsuna jogged down the stairs, "Yes mom I have everything ready" she said and she embraced her mother.  
  
Her mother smirked, " Alright now go to bed you have to get up early to leave" she said with a motherly stern tone.  
  
"Alright" she said with a smile and ran up stairs and turned off her light. She sat in the dark until she felt her mothers chi settle down meaning she was asleep. Then she went to her window and flew out.  
  
Flying through the nights air was refreshing. This time spending thier last night together in the cave she flew onto her mates balconey with out the guards suspecting a thing. She opened the glass doors that lead to her mated room and walked in. She found him meditating, sitting agaist the backboard of his bed , shirtless.  
  
She walked to and sat in front of him. He open one eye, ready to give a lecture to whoever came into his room with out permission and came to his bed, when he saw who it was. She smiled and sighed.  
  
" I guess tommorw we are not going to tell them after all" she said looking into to her mates coal eyes. Vegeta just shook his head, he was about to reply when she put a finger to his mouth and shook her head no. She start to hum for a second as if trying to find her voice then she smiled and look at him as if to question him as she sang:  
  
So lately, I've been wondernin  
  
Who will be there to take my place  
  
When I'm gone, you need love  
  
To light the shadows on your face  
  
If a great wave should fall  
  
IT would fall upon us all  
  
And between the sand and stone  
  
Could you make it on you own  
  
While doing this she drew cirles on her chest, so she did not have to look into his face to see the heartbroken look that consumed him.  
  
If I could, then I would  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
Way up high or down low  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
And maybe, I'll find out  
  
The way to make it back someday  
  
To watch you, to guide you  
  
Throught the darkest of you days  
  
If a great wave should fall  
  
It would fall upon us all  
  
Well I hope there's someone out there  
  
Who can bring me back to you  
  
If I could, then I would  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
Way up high or down low  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
Runaway with my heart  
  
Runaway with my hope  
  
Runaway with my love  
  
I know now, just quite how  
  
My life and love might still go on  
  
In your heart and you mind  
  
I'll stay with you for all of time  
  
If I could, then I would  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
Way up high or down low  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
If I could turn back time  
  
I'll go wherever you wil go  
  
If I could make you mine  
  
I'll go wherever you will go  
  
As she finshed Vegeta took this oppunity and kissed her passionatly. And they spent thier last night together........................  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
****************************************************  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
A/N: Well that chapter IS longer so NO COMPLAINING! he he, I know you won't, *sigh* I feel for the two young lovers! Well sorry it took long to get out but, IT IS! Thank you for everyone who reviewed, that is the only reason I keep putting these chapters out! So review if ya like it and want me to continue and review if you hate it and want me to stop it!  
  
Peace- ma junior 


	5. Goodbye

Forgotten Love  
  
by: Ma Junior  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Sailor Moon or I would not be writing this, *sigh* oh well!  
  
A/N: Well here is another chapter, hope you enjoy!  
  
******************************************************  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
As dawn broke, the bonded pair said thier partings. Setsuna rushed home before her mother could discover she was gone.  
  
" Setsuna, dear, wake up" her mother called to her. She sighed and ran down stairs.  
  
"Are you ready?" her mother asked in a worried tone.  
  
" Mother we packed last night. Of course I'm ready" Setsuna said with a smile.  
  
Her mother sighing continued, " When you get back we are going to have to find you a mate since you are ready for one as to today" she smiled.  
  
"Oh mother" Setsuna laughed as she walked to her room to get her things.  
  
The walk to the palace lauching pad was short and quite. When the mother and daughter reached it, they found, the king and queen, Bardock and his mate with his two sons, and of course her mate. She smiled and bowed to the royalty and shook hand with her uncle, aunt and cousins. When she reached her mother she was grabbed into a bear hug that she had to us some of her strength to get out of. She then walked aboard and gotten seated and strapped in. She looked out the window to see the group still gazing in. She waved and winked to Vegeta with a smile. The door closed and she was off on an adventure, more than she bargined for...............  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
" Yes Master Frieza" Zarbon answered bowing to the Icejin.  
  
" Plot our trip to Plant Vegeta, I see we are going to visit our little monkey friends" the lizard said with a crackle.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Bardock once gotten home, went outside to train with his son, Radditiz. Ha I will be training both of my sons once Setsuna returns he though with a smirk. While he was thinking a pain went to his lower neck and images flashed through his head: images of his son on earth, the destuction or Plant Vegeta, Vegeta fight with his son. He shot his head up and understood that this converstation with Frezia and the images that passed through his head meant that Freiza planned to come and destroy Plant Vegeta. With this thought Bardock darted through the city and went to the docking bay to try to warn everyone who he saw.  
  
Everyone flashed him a confused glare and went on. He ran through the palace in search of the king, which was no where to be found.  
  
**************************************************************************** ******  
  
Vegeta sat in his room gazing out the window, watching the scientist making the final preparations and perpare for lauching. He turned his gaze to the window of the pod. He was met with a pair of emerald eyes looking right back at him. But this was cut short by the pod sky-rocketing into the sky, his eyes followed the pod till it was out of view.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!  
  
" He he he target pratice" Frieza squealed as he saw a pod coming into view. He opened the door and waited till it was a little farther out of sight, then palm up he fared a little ball of energy and let it loose. He cursed as the blast only skidded the ship and didn't have time to finsh the pod as they reached Plant Vegeta's atmosphere.  
  
$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Zarbon walked into the darkened room and spotted the prince at the window right away. Distracted Vegeta didn't noticed the other persence in the room. Zarbon walked quietly over and cover a hand over Vegeta's mouth and with his other hand he hit a pressure point in the neck, knocking the prince out cold.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
*******************  
  
" Hello Vegeta we meet again" Frieza snarled at the King.  
  
" Hello Frieza what do I owe this pleasure" King Vegeta sneered.  
  
" Oh only this" Frieza said while raising his hand and blast King Vegeta and the Queen into ashes. Frieza chuckled as he headed back into his ship blasting any soliders if they got in his way.  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
" Did you get the brat" Frieza asked once in the ship.  
  
" Yes Lord Frieza" Zarbon said while bowing.  
  
Frieza nodded and turned his gaze out the window as they took off. They didn't get very far as they found a saiyjin following the. Frieza being annoyed order Zarbon to send out the dispatched, only to find them all defeated. The saiyjin he finally relized as Bardock, was screaming for him to come out to face him. Frieza sighed terribly annoyed and went for the door. Zarbon gaped as he watched Frieza leave, Not only did that monkey beat some of our strongest but Frieza is also following his wishes he thought with ashonishment.  
  
Once out of the ship, Frieza was faced with one outraged saiyjin.  
  
" Frieza you lizard! You can go rot in the 7 fires of hell! We Quit! All of us! We won't kill anyone else in you name! This is for all the people you made us kill...." Bardock screamed while powering up a powerful blast and shoots it at him. Just when it was about to hit Frieza he just batted it off like a fly.  
  
" Is that right Saiyjin" Frieza chuckled as he sent an powerful blast of his own, which killed anything in it's path. The blast hit the plant which started an explosion.  
  
But not before Bardock said the last sentace in his life, " Kakarott............ my........... .......son.......lives.............on".  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: Okay, I AM NOT AN ACTION WRITER! so it may of kind of well...sucked. Oh well it will be fine! That was a long chapter for me and sorry it took a while to get out... Thank you for all who reviewed! Please review again becuse I gotta know if anyone is reading and if not reviews then I will die of embrassment and well...... stop writing. If your confused with any part of this please email me or put into a review and I will address it, because this chapter may be confusing to some! Thanx  
  
-ma junior 


	6. Confused

Forgotten Love  
  
by: ma junior  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ or Sailor moon  
  
A/N: Thank you for those who reviewed! If any one has any questions, comments or suggestions either review or email me @: icypluto@hotmail.com! And on with the next chapter!  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
*******************************  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
The ship that Frieza blasted just moments before attacking Plant Vegeta, went hurling toward it's destination: Earth.  
  
Breaking though the atmosphere it dropped and landed, leaving a huge crater in the process.  
  
The girl inside unconscious was knocked out of the tiny pod and was sent gliding 10 feet away.  
  
Tien training for the soul purpose for the evil that Kami had warned them about a few week earlier, was sparring with his friend and emperior, Chauzou. Then faintly he heard a crash and stopped to investigate.  
  
" Chauzou hold on there, buddy, I think I hear something" Tien said in a hushed voice. He rose and scanned the area for an chi, then he found a slow and faint one. He rushed and flew over to find a dark green haired girl laying on the ground. With a mental sigh he lost altidtude and picked the girl up and blasted to his house hoping the his friend would get the message, because this girl needed medical help and quickly.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
  
  
Vegeta sat up in a dark room, his head fuzzy. ' Where the hell am I' he thought completely dazed and relizing it is not his room.  
  
The door suddenly swung open to reval Zarbon. " So the monkey price decided to wake up from his beauty sleep" he chuckled, but then added " maybe you need a little bit more".  
  
Vegeta growled, " We cannot all look like a pansy ass" and then lunged at the pritty boy.  
  
Zarbon quickly dodged him and tasked, " Vegeta you should know better than to start a fight and not be able to finsh it", he then disappeared and reappeared behind Vegeta and kicked him in the back which sent him straight into a wall.  
  
"Well it's a pity to inform you that you plant has been destroyed" Zarbon giggled.  
  
Hearing his Vegeta seethed with anger, but outside he kept his cool and said, " Oh really". Zarbon gaped at the teen, he at least expected him to explode or go nuts or something. He then shrugged and turn and said over his shoulded, " Frieza would like to request you presence soon", and walked out.  
  
  
  
  
  
" Did you find her like this" Bulma questioned looking at Tien.  
  
Tien had no idea about what was wrong with her so he called the only person he knew that knew about this stuff, Bulma.  
  
" Yea" he answered, staring at the girl.  
  
Bulma checking the girl over she then noticed another appendage all caked in blood. She carefully picked it up and noticed what it was, " A TAIL" Bulma screeched and dropped the tail." We have to cut it off" Bulma continued like it was the end of the world.  
  
Bulma had her share of tails. Her friend Goku used to have one and nearly killed her on a full moon and one tail is enough.  
  
" Hold on what if she is not Saiyjin" Tien said knowing what Bulma was thinking.  
  
" Well we'll just have to figure that out once she wakes up" she replied snotily.  
  
Giving her an awkward glance and replied with a short 'yup'.  
  
With all the yelling (mostly from Bulma) Setsuna woke up and was staring at the two.  
  
Tien finally noticed and gave Setsuna a comforting smile and gave Bulma a nudge in the ribs. Bulma turned to glare at Tien but noticed that the girl is awake and smiled and gave a little introduction, " Hey I'm Bulma and this is Tien and what is your name".  
  
Setsuna still a little stunned from her surroundings, offered a small smile, that looked confused. "Well my name is, ummm well I don't know"..................  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: wow, well I thought I was going to put this out later, but her it is! Hope you like and if you do please review to let me know you are reading and if you don't tell me you don't and that you want me to stop it. And once again thank you for all who reviewed!  
  
Thanx and peace- me junior 


	7. Lunch

Forgotten Love  
  
by: Ma Junior  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: No I do not own DBZ or Sailormoon, but if I did I would not be writting these stories now would I...................  
  
A/N: Helllllllooo. Thank you for all those who reviewed! This one I am going to try to make longer because we are going to go through a couple of the Sagas in the next couple chapters and here we go............  
  
  
  
" You mean you don't know" Bulma repeated blankly. All Setsuna could do was nod.  
  
" Well I think I should have her have a scan to make sure she does not have any internal bleeding or anything else that will cause her harm, so I have to take a trip home" she wishpered to Tien. Tien nodded as Bulma walked out of the room.  
  
" Umm,excuse me....." she started. " Tien" Tien helped her out. " Um Tien can I have something to eat I'm really hungery" she said embrassed as her stomach growled loudly.  
  
" Yea sure I'll have Lunch cook up something quick" he said offering a smile. The walked up stairs with a comfortable silence. When the walked into the kitched assulted by a wonderful fragerance of the afternoon meal. The black haired cook turned around with a smile plastered on her face.  
  
" Hello I'm Lunch, do you want something to eat?" Lunch asked. " Umm yes I would it smells wonderful" Setsuna answered sniffing the air.  
  
" Well come sit down and have lunch with us" Lunch replied. The three sat down at the table to have lunch. Tien and Lunch were just beginning thier soup when Setsuna asked for another bowl. By the time when Tien and Lunch were finshed they watched in amazement at the girl who was on her 10th serving.  
  
" Boy, does she eat like Goku" Lunch said with a giggle. Bulma then walked into the house with Goku on her heals.  
  
" Hey Tien, Bulma asked me to come by becau- ohhh is that soup I smell, can I have some?" Goku asked side tracking.  
  
" Oh of coarse" Lunch said handing Goku a bowl. The two sayjins sat at the table stuffing thier faces until Bulma interupted, " Umm you two could you please stop eating because we have THINGS TO DO!".  
  
The two sayjins winced at the volume and nodded following Bulma back down stairs into an empty room. Bulma then set up her equipment and proceeded to ask Setsuna to lay down on the table. Goku paled at the sight of the needle that Bulma stuck into Setsuna's arm. Bulma then turned on the machine and got started. Goku's quick eyes noticed something when he looked at Setsuna.  
  
" Hey you have a tail too! Well I mean I used to" Goku said with a cheery smile. Setsuna looked down at her tail and smiled and asked with a small 'yea'.  
  
Once they were done and Bulma had printed the results she looked over the paper and with a confident smile she said, " I think I found a few answers".  
  
  
  
**************************************************************************** *********  
  
Vegeta sat in the dark cell, with his eyes closed as if it would go away if he just imagined it. He tried to feel out his mate but could not feel any thing, just emptly. But was interupted by Zarbon.  
  
" Come on monkey prince, Lord Freezia wished your audience." Zarbon said dully. Vegeta ignored the insult as he learned long ago.  
  
The two walked through the halls and walked in to find Frieza with two sayjins. Frieza turned around and grinned.  
  
" Ahhh Vegeta, so glad you could join us." Frieza paused and chuckled wickedly. " Well I graciously save two of your race, and no thanks required. But since you know have some company I am going to send you monkeys on a little trip. You are going to go around elimating some planets for me, now you leave in 0400 hours sharp and don't be late or there is going to be consenquences to pay, you are dismissed" Frieza said waving his hand.  
  
The three left to do back to thier cells. Vegeta walked down the halls quitly cursing the pink lizard. He than got an idea, after from purging the planets he would make a pit stop to where all his worries were coming from: Earth.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
  
  
A/N: Well Vegeta is going to Earth is he and Setsuna going to meet or will they just pass each other by and did Bulma find out something importent about Setsuna? Well you will just have to read to find out! Please review to tell me if it sucked and should just give up or if it was decent and want me to continue! AND YES I TRIED TO MAKE IT LONGER!  
  
Thanx and if anyone has suggestions or comments please email me at icypluto@hotmail.com -  
  
Ma junior 


	8. Tension

Forgotten Love  
  
by: Ma Junior  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DBZ characters or Sailor Moon characters I do own Anderlya how ever!  
  
A/N: Hiya thanks for the people who reviewed. Here is another chapter, Please review after even if it is a flame I really appericate it! Umm....here is the newest installment of Forgotten Love!  
  
  
  
AT TIEN'S HOUSE:  
  
"Well it seems that your DNA matches Goku's" Bulma mumbled scanning the papers.  
  
"Huh?" the two other occupiants in the room questioned. Bulma looked up and ingored thier question.  
  
" Were going to have to cut off her tail" Bulma stated. Setsuna looked horrified, even through she could not remember her tail or where she was from, she knew that her tail meant alot to her.  
  
" N-no pl-please don't do that" Setsuna managed to squeeze out. As if on cue her tail rapped it self aroung her waist tightly. Tien seeing the girls distress," Well when's the next moon", not waiting for an ansewer he continued, " we will just leave her from the moon then", he offured.  
  
Setsuna tilted her head to the side not knowing why she had to hide from the full moon, and Bulma sighed and nodded in agreement. Just then Lunch came running down stairs,  
  
"Tien, sweetie, Goku just called and said to meet him up at Kami's place, he said it was really importent" she said out of breath.  
  
Tien nodded shortly and left quickly without another thought of the Saiyjin in his house.  
  
Bulma looked at the girls and smiled, " So you wanna see what all the ruckess is all about?" Bulma questioned. The two others nodded approval. The three walked outside and got into Bulma's hovercraft. They lifted off and were on thier way to find out what is going on.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
AT KAMI'S PLACE:  
  
Kami looking at the the large group standing infront off him. Then he sighed and waited for the three ladies to get out of the craft. The three came and stood next to the group. Kami nodded at Setsuna knowing who she was, because he is the Kami after all. She smiled and seeing her smile yet not knowing such things in her life he couldn't help but smile back.  
  
" The reason I had asked you all to come here is that three powerful forces are making thier way to earth as I speak. I do not believe they are soully coming here for distruction, I know they are here looking for a couple of lost things. They may not harm anyone if they find what they are looking for, but I cannot be so sure. So I am telling you today that they will arrive in 2 days or less, train if you wish" Kami said ending his 'speech'.  
  
The warriors all agreed to train to fight.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&& &&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
UP IN SPACE:  
  
" Prince Vegeta we will be landing on Earth in a matter of two days, sire" Nappa said bowing. Vegeta nodded and dismissed. *Soon we will find Kakorott and more importantly my mate....if she is still alive, NO! I mustn't think that way she is still alive and I will find her and we WILL defeat Friza!* Vegeta thought with hope. Then with exhaustion he allowed himself to drift off to sleep.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
2 Day's Later:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Setsuna had stayed with Lunch when Tien and Chatzou trained for the past two days. T  
  
Today was the day that the 3 strong fighters were to appear. Goku and the group had met at Master Roshi's house as a place to wait. Goku feeling the spaceship land took off with his group to meet the trio, leaving Setsuna and Bulma (which both encouraged to let come) behind.  
  
+++++++++++++++++  
  
Minutes before landing:  
  
Vegeta, Radditz, and Nappa waiting for the ship to land was given out orders from thier prince for when they land.  
  
"Radditz you will go and seek out your brother and bring him back here, Nappa you will stay with me and together we will search out my mate. Questions? No? Good, now get ready" Vegeta barked out. They nodded and once the ship landed, Vegeta nodded for Radditz to leave.  
  
But Radditz delayed the Z fighters meeting of the Prince and Nappa until later.  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Radditz stopped in front on the large group. Then landed and was followed by two of the group.  
  
A saiyjin which was 'supposily' his brother stepped forward and asked, "Who are you?".  
  
Radditz smirked then put on a hurt face, " Oh who me? I'm hurt that you don't reconize you own brother"............  
  
************************************  
  
=========================================  
  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
A/N: So here is chapter 8! Well I was going to make it longer but this was long enough and get this there will be some action in the next chappter, will it be between Vegeta and Setsuna? Who know, well I know and my muse but you gotta read to find out! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE read and review to tell me how you feel about this story and if I should continue or is it taking to long or what!  
  
Thankx, ja ne-  
  
Ma Junior 


	9. Help

Forgotten Love  
  
by: Ma Junior  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own either DragonBall Z or Sailor Moon  
  
A/N: Well here is a chapter a lil sooner and thanx for all the Reviews! I will try to update sooner and have them a little bit long, keyword: Try! Well onward with the story! Oh by the way I am trying to stay with the timeline so Goku is going to have to be the same age as Vegeta and Setsuna so the story can go smoothly. Gohan is also alive (Goku's son).  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
***************  
  
At Master Roshi's House:  
  
" There's three enormus power levels 300 kilometers from here" Setsuna muttered. Bulma blinked looking shorked, she didn't remember her name but she can feel chi? What's up with that?  
  
" How do you know that?" Bulma said glance out of the corner of her eyd looking at the young saiyjin. Setsuna shook her head.  
  
" I have no idea it is something that I feel, like smelling or tasting" Setsuna explained.  
  
" Oh" Bulma replied dumbly.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
" What?!? I have no brother!" Goku said with shock. Radditz look at Goku with a newfound anger.  
  
" What do you mean you don't have a brother? I AM your brother, what was gotten into you?" Radditz growled.  
  
" What are you talking about, I don't remember you?" Goku said confused. Piccolo decided then to step in.  
  
" Goku was dropped on his head as a child and has forgotten all memory before then" Piccolo's gruff voice filled the air.  
  
" What a waste, we came here for your help to defeat Freezia. NO, BETTER YET, Setsuna was sent here to get you and what happened to OUR COUSIN, the ship is blown up and was crashed HERE to get YOU! But you don't even remember! Kami, father would be ashamed!" Radditz roared out.  
  
Goku and the group visably flinched at the coldness and the volume of his voice. Goku then went deep in thought.  
  
" Well can I help you anyways?" Goku replied meekly. But an beep interupted thier heated discussion.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
HAHAHAHHAHA! you THOUGHT they were going to FIGHT, did you? hahahahah! NOPE!  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
With Vegeta and Nappa:  
  
" Well I think I can feel her chi-" Vegeta was cut off by the beep of his transmitter.  
  
" Sir, I have some thing importent to tell you, sir!" Radditz fuzzy voice said.  
  
Growling in annoyance not able to find his mate, " What is it Radditz?". There was silence for a couple of minutes and he could hear poeple in the background. With impatience he was about to leave, then Radditz came back.  
  
" Sir, Freeza is on his way to Namek, something about Dragon Balls, a wish, and immortatlity. And also on his way back he is going to purge Earth sir!" Radditz replied shakily.  
  
" What? How do you know this solider?" Vegeta screamed.  
  
" Umm sir, there was an accidental transmition on my scouter, sir" Radditz replied.  
  
" Shit!" Vegeta cursed. " Nappa get the ships ready. Radditz get Kakorott and get back here. NOW!"  
  
" Yes sir" they said in unison.  
  
I will be back for you , my mate Vegeta thought with a sigh.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
At Master Roshi's house:  
  
I will be back for you, my mate , Setsuna heard in her head as if someone said it outlound. She paused and looked around.  
  
" Umm Bulma did you here that" Setsuna said confused.  
  
" Yea I did" Bulma said with a giggle. Setsuna sighed with relief that she was not going crazy.  
  
" There's a sale at JC Pennnies" Bulma said. Setsuna then paled.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!  
  
//////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
  
Author Notes: Is Vegeta going to find Setsuna? Is Setsuna going crazy? Is there even a bond still there? When will they meet or do they meet? AND is there really a sale in JC Pennies? ( naw just joking). Well please review and comment if this chapter sucked!  
  
Review  
  
- Ma Junior  
  
  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
I  
  
V 


	10. Namek

Forgotten Love  
  
by: Ma Junior  
  
Disclaimer: no i do not own either DBZ or SM!  
  
A/N: Hello every sorry i have been away from this for a while, but school was a bitch so I had to majorly study and everything, so here is the next chappie and I will try to make it longer this time and you guys deserve it for the long wait!  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
WEEKS LATER  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
OUT IN SPACE:  
  
Vegeta slept peacfully due to the large supply of sleeping gas. Even in his dreams he saw her and he had no way of reaching her.  
  
The pack of saiyjins were slowly making thier way to Namek in search of the genderless lizard that threatened thier loved ones.  
  
#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%#$%%#$%#%  
  
ON EARTH:  
  
Setsuna sat up breathless in a cold sweat, clutching her chest. Ever since Goku left and the high powerlevels came and left she had wierd dreams of an unknown man. She talked to Bulma about it, which who she was currently staying with, and she mentioned that it might be memories trying to resurface but she swept those conclusions outta her head with out a second thought.  
  
With a sigh we pulled herself out of the comfortable bed and dragged herself down stairs and into the kitchen, warmed up a glass of milk and sat down in deep thought. *Who is that man and what does he represent ........hmm....maybe death....naw I'm not gonna die yet........well he did look dangerous........well not total I mean I never got to see his face or an upclose look ......my mate, maybe.........NO where did that thought come in........my mate.......no I mean husband..............sigh I really need some sleep............ * and with that thought she drifted into the land of dreams, laying her head on the kitchen table.  
  
!@#$%^&*()_+!@#$%^&*()_+!@#$%^&*()_!@#$%^&*()  
  
ON NAMEK:  
  
" Did you get the fifth ball yet Zarbon" said an annoyed Frieza, VERY excited and nervous at the same time.  
  
" N-no I dddidn't siiir, yyou seee wwe umm well-" Zarbon was cut off by being back-handed into a tree nearby.  
  
"What did I say about failure?" Frieza screamed.  
  
" That it would not be tolerated" Zarbon stuttered while kneeling.  
  
"Get off the ground and go an find the fifth ball...NOW!" Frieza ordered.  
  
"Yes sir" Zardon said before scampering off.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
SOMEWHERE ON NAMEK:  
  
The four pods settle and the sleepy saiyjins stumbled out onto the different planet.  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP  
  
The four saiyjins looked aroung to find the source. Then one of them pulled out a gadget out of thier pocket.  
  
" Uhh sorry guys it's just the Dragonball detector Bulma let me barrow" Goku said scratching the back of his head making the other three saiyjins roll thier eyes.  
  
" Let me see that" Vegeta said grabbing the machine out of Goku's hand taking a look at it.  
  
" Well it seems Frieza found four of the Dragon balls which means that the other three are close to here so we'll each find them before he does got that!" Vegeta barked. The three nodded thier heads dumbly.  
  
" Good, then Goku and Radditz go to the one that is 30 kilometers South of here and Nappa you go to the one that is 56 kilometers from here and I will get the last one. Understand that there will be no murders here except Frieza and if I hear you do you will answer to me!" Vegeta said with total control. They all nodded and agreed to meet back once they found the Dragonballs.  
  
!@#$%^&*(!@#$%^&*(!@#$%^&*(!@#$%^&*(!@#$%^&*(!@#$%^&  
  
FEW HOURS LATER:  
  
The three last Dragonballs were gathered as they planned to get the last four from Frieza was cut short by Zarbon who decided to find who were the large power levels.  
  
" Awww hey Vegeta, decide to come and play with us here on Namek, you know that Frieza is very very upset with you for running away to earth like that. Why where you going to Earth to find your little bitch, hmmmm? Well you know that you could get on Frieza good side I suppose if you give him those Dragonballs" Zarbon said mockingly.  
  
Vegeta grew heat with each word he spoke and out of pure rage he charged only seeing red. Zarbon was shocked and quickly got on defense and snarled. " Ha ha is the little monkey mad?" Zarbon taunted. That threw him off the edge and everything turned gold, but he didn't acknowledged that he only saw Zarbon and his bloodied body and powered up a blast first realizing that it came easier to do and shot at him killing him easily.  
  
Vegeta calmed himself done by taking in a few deep breaths. The others looked on in shock.  
  
" What the hell are you looking at?!?" Vegeta said still very angry.  
  
"N-nothing" they gaped. Vegeta's hair turned black before he even realized he was the first Super Saiyjin in the first couple centuries.  
  
"Well lookie here I find the three other Dragonballs and also three- wait no FOUR saiyjins to kill, I think this is turning out to be a good day and your last, SO PREPARE TO DIE" Frieza giggled coldly. The fighters quickly got into a defensive stance.  
  
So it has begun Vegeta thought with a sigh.  
  
  
  
12345678910123456789101234567891012345678910  
  
So it has begun Setsuna jumped when she heard that same voice in her thoughts and dreams......................  
  
ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ  
  
  
  
a/n: it is TOO longer so don't say it is not. i tired to make it longer but maybe not ow well. so is it good or bad? hopefully good and keep on reviewing with you comments.  
  
and also i want to address a 'flame' i have gotten from sailormoonSUX:  
  
Well you see if you think sailor moon sucks so much why are you reading sailor moon fics and if you didn't notice you were in the CROSSOVER SECTION of fanficion. net so of course it will be a CROSSOVER of two shows! and i can COUPLE WHO EVER I WANT AND IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH IT THEN DON'T READ IT!!!!  
  
  
  
uhhhhhh well thanx and please review and please don't put in some thing kinda of stupid like that person did if you don't like it then please put it in a decent composed review and try not to be rude! thanks to all the reviewers you guys are the best!  
  
-MA 


	11. Frieza

Forgotten Love by: Ma Junior  
  
  
  
A/N: Hello again, here is the next chapter to Forgotten Love.  
  
  
  
ASADFGHJKKKKL::"ZXCVBNM?QWERTYUIOP{}  
  
Namek:  
  
"Ahh so little monkey has brought his friends along" Frieza taunted in a sing-a-song voice. Vegeta's eyes slittled and he growled in his throat. *I wish I didn't spend so much energy on that weakling Zarbon* Vegeta thought with disgust, feeling that he was some drained.  
  
Without further notice Vegeta lunged at the slick lizard, who batted him away with a clawed hand. Wiping the blood from his mouth, he then powered up feeling a new power surge within him. His hair flickering from black to gold.  
  
The lizard gasped of 'it cannot be true' and backed away slowly for a second, before collecting his thoughts and ego, then stepped up with a chuckle.  
  
" So you want to play little monkey, so let's play" Frieza said with a whip of his tail and attacked. The other three watched the two with astonishment, barely catching bits and pieces.  
  
Then Frieza crashed to the ground and quickly got up and shot into the sky, while calling his troops to attack. The three were quickly surrounded and attacked while the real batttle carried on above them.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Earth:  
  
Setsuna felt dizzy and lite headed, causing her to crash to the fround if it wasn't for Bulma standing next to her.  
  
" Ohh let's get you to the couch, you proably are still not over you injuries from the crash, hmm" Bulma soothed as she dragged Setsuna to the couch.  
  
*Yaa that must be it* Setsuna thought, both her and Bulma missing the bite mark in her shoulder glow with a hint of light.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Namek:  
  
Finshing off Frieza's troop quickly and easily, the resumed to watching the fight in the air. Vegeta was starting to get tired, and also his bite mark on his neck began to glow, and with that he felt another burst of a different kind of energy, a refreshing energy, but it went deeper then that, it felt like spirit energy.  
  
Goku seeing that Vegeta and Frieza both starting to get tired, flew into the air and aimed at Frieza's back and powered up a blast and shot it, hitting the target.  
  
Frieza angry that someone snuck up to him while fighting, not looking, powered up a blast and shot, killing Nappa, instantly instead of Goku. Goku filled in horror dropped to Nappa and looked to see if he could be revived and sighed with a look of dispair, Radditz face hardened at Frieza.  
  
Frieza and Vegeta were still going back and forth. Till Vegeta crashed to the ground and his hair turned to black and he did not get back up. Goku went then instantly over to Vegeta and found him alive but barely.  
  
It was His turn to fight...........................  
  
000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
  
A/N: Alright here is another sucky fight seen, and i am not an Action writer so please do not review and tell me that cause i know! Thank you all for the reviews and the questions you have will be answered later. BUT PLEASE REVIEW I'D REALLY REALLY REALLY LIKE THAT!!!!!!!! -MA 


	12. Plan

Forgotten Love: Ma Junior  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor moon or DBZ ( for both this chapter and the last).  
  
AN: sorry took so long to put out, umm thanks for the reviews and well....enjoy!  
  
  
  
Earth:  
  
The Z senshi were gather around in the livingroom discussing a plan on how to help those who were fighting on Namek.  
  
"Well my dad is updating some of spaceships right now" Bulma suggested. Piccilo grunted.  
  
" That would help if we wanted to spend 1000 years in space" He resorted. Bulma glared at him for shooting down her idea.  
  
"Well I don't here you come up with anything" Bulma screamed, causing everyone to cover thier ears.  
  
Setsuna had a sickening feeling in the pit of her stomach, that something was wrong. She sighed out loud causing everyone to look at her. She blushed when she realized this.  
  
" Well it is not helping anyone by all the screaming, and find an answer, because I have a feeling we are going to need it" She calmly stated.  
  
Tien head just snapped up as an idea came into his head, " You guys, I think I have an idea to get us there, but I am going to need everyones help on this"  
  
The group waited anxiously, "Just tell us already" Chi Chi snapped. Tien glared at her but replied, " All we have to do is gather the dragonballs together and wish us to Namek, and when we get there we can always collect those to return us all back here".  
  
They all gaped at Tien, " That is-is.........brillent" Bulma cheered," Wait a second I can get my radar and we can find them a whole lot faster!". Bulma then rushed out of the room and into her lab to grab her only two dragonball radars off the table, and ran back.  
  
" Here they are, now all we have to do is split up into two groups and we'll get them in double the time" Bulma stated proudly and she showed them her radars.  
  
" Great " Krillen cheered, " Now who are the two groups". Piccilo stepped up, " Gohan, Krillen, and I will be one group and Tien, Yamcha, and Bulma are the second.".  
  
" What about me, I can help also" Setsuna said standing beside Bulma. Piccilo raised an eyebrow and replied, " I don't care just don't get in the way".  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes and handed Krillen the radar, " Let's start now and meet back here tonight". With that the two groups parted leaving behind an angry mother calling her son to come back.  
  
That night:  
  
The two groups met in the front of the C.C. front law. " How many did you find?" Bulma question the three.  
  
Krillen and Gohan smiled and dropped the balls on the ground. " We found five out of the seven" Gohan stated proudly.  
  
Bulma sighed in relief, " We found the other two, now we only have to decide who is going".  
  
" Well I think that we know who is going, Yamacha, Piccilo, Gohan , Krillen and I will be going" Tien stated scanning the group.  
  
" Yamacha can't go he got into an accident will getting the second dragonball and we don't have any beans" Bulma snickered.  
  
"AND WHO SAID MY PRECIOUS BABY IS GOING TO SPACE WITH YOU! I WILL NOT HAVE MY ONLY SON TURN INTO A BRUT WITH NO EDUCATION!" Chichi screamed. Bulma sighed and turned to Chichi, " Chi Chi let's go inside and me, you, and Setsuna will have a cup of tea, okay?". She led Setsuna and Chichi but before she turned around and winked at the group.  
  
A half and hour later:  
  
Screaming could be heard than a sound of someone crying, then Bulma walked out of the house with a smile on her face.  
  
" You can go Gohan, but we'll be making the wish tommarow morning" Bulma said dismissing the group who agreed to come the next morning early.  
  
Next Morning:  
  
The group gathered in an open field to make thier wish. Tien, Piccilo, Krillen, and Gohan were gathered around the balls as Chichi cried and Bulma who comforted her, and Setsuna nexted to the couple.  
  
" The Great Shelong rise from your sleep and grant me my wish" Piccilo called. There was a great flash then the great dragon appeared.  
  
"Who is it that woken me from my sleep" the dragon boomed.  
  
" I have now grant me my wish" Piccilo replied.  
  
" Alright alright what is the wish and we'll see if I can grant it" the dragon resorted.  
  
" My wish is that you send Tien, Krillen, Gohan and I to the Plant Namek" Piccilo answered.  
  
" It shall be done" the dragons eyes flashed and the four disappeared along with the balls.  
  
Namek:  
  
" He he you think you can defeat me when even a Super Saiyan cannot" Frieza crackled.  
  
" We shall see" Goku said as he was about the attack when four fimilar chi appeared out of nowhere.  
  
He turned around to find his friends, " Hey guys what are you doing here?"  
  
  
  
******************************************** +++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
AN: sorry this took so long to put out. hope you enjoyed it, remember read and review!  
  
-Ma Junior 


End file.
